ARMPIT Adventures!
by GamecubeSlendy
Summary: Follow the ARMPIT platoon as they attempt to take over Pekapon.


**I admit I'm not absolutely finished with but I really wanted to make a fanfiction about it. So anyway I hope you like it!  
**

**Narrator: Bold****_  
Caption Guy: Bold italics_****  
I felt the need to incorporate those two XD**  
-

The handsome Keroro presents:  
Operation Gundam!

**The overly credited Sergeant Keroro paced back and forth in front of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon in the headquarters with a** **thoughtful look plastered onto his face.  
****_Is that considered thoughtful? If anything he looks constipated...  
_****It's hard to tell, I didn't even know space frogs had emotions.  
**

"Would you just shut up!" Keroro said, flailing his arms at the caption guy and narrator as to silence them. "Now before I was so _rudely _interrupted, I propose we take over the pekoponians using the most dangerous, awesome, fear inducing..."

"Machine guns?" Giroro asked hopefully, praying that Keroro was finally fulfilling his duty as sergeant.

"Gundam models!" Keroro yelled in his triumphant voice.

Of course, Giroro would've been deeply saddened by this. But, he should've known Keroro would never live up to his expectations!

"No offense sarge, but how will we take over the pekoponians using a dorky and virtually useless kid's toy?" Tamama asked, a bag of chocolate chip cookies sitting on his lap and cookie crumbs littering the seemingly cute frog's face.

"They're not dorky! There addictive!" Keroro defended, "But since you asked, it's simple! First we take all the gundam models in the world and when people are desperate to find at least one, we'll sell them to the people of pekopon for ridiculous prices! Kerokerokerokerokeroro..."

"Not everyone likes gundam models." Giroro mumbled.

Keroro put his hands on his hips. "Your just mad because Natsumi doesn't love you." he teased.

Giroro's face turned a dangerous red as he glared at Keroro. "N...Natsumi...Don't bring her into this!" he growled, snapping back from his fantasies.

"How about we just replace all the gundam models with maybe A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon models?" Tamama asked, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"That would never work Tamama." Keroro said, dismissing Tamama's actually good idea.

A low chuckle could be heard from kululu's computer as the mad scientist turned around in his chair. "kekekekeke It's not a bad idea you know, statistics show pekoponians are subject to cute plush of anything really." kululu said.

Keroro nodded. "So it's settled, we'll go with my idea of selling A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon plushies!" Keroro said.

**_Later that__ day..._**

Natsumi Hinata was in the process of preparing a nice family meal when her senses were tingling. "That stupid frog is up to something..." she growled, turning off the stove to start investigating. But as she turned around, she tripped over a toy that had been expertly laid on the ground earlier by our very own Keroro.  
Natsumi was instantly filled with hatred of the frog as she regained her standing position. Though that feeling didn't last long as she saw an adorable Giroro plushie. Her eyes widened as she picked it up.

As the platoon members watched the test-run for their plushies, Giroro seemed to be the most interested. It was his own plushie that Natsumi was holding, and she had seemed to like it.

"Wait until she figures out that it talks" Keroro whispered quietly.

"I..It talks?" Giroro asked, not aware that the toy had his voice.

Natsumi was becoming interested in this toy, it was cute after all. But, a string attached to it's back caught her attention. She instinctively pulled it and was surprised to hear it talk.

"This is war!" said the Giroro plush.

Natsumi giggled at it. "Maybe the frogs aren't that bad, if anything they can make some pretty cool toys." she murmured under her breath. She pulled the string again.

"I love Natsumi!" it shouted.

Natsumi gave a questioned gaze at it. "Wahh...?" she had started to say but a very embarrassed looking Giroro quickly ran forward and grabbed the plushie from her hand and ran off to destroy it. Leaving Natsumi both confused and annoyed.

"I think this will work! Natsumi's reaction was quite good aside from Giroro's love confession." Keroro said.

"You know Giroro will probably murder you later." Tamama said in his innocent voice.

Keroro shrugged. "You only live once!"

**Oh not YOLO. Why would someone even put this in here? Seriously people, someone edit this out later.****_  
This isn't about _**_**you.**_

Back in Keroro's room, the team were setting up boxes of A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon plushies in boxes to be shipped. _**  
**_

Angol Mois was fawning over a keroro plushie, pulling the string to hear "I'm awesome!". "Uncle, these plushies are really cute!" she said.

"I know right. I come up with the best ideas." Keroro said, shutting a box containing keroro plushies.

Tamama glared at the two and was becoming increasingly annoyed with the girl who was stealing his sarge's affections.

Giroro was still furious at Keroro as he worked at a very fast pace to vent his anger in a productive way.

A series of low chuckles from kululu could be heard from his station as he boxed up his plushies. On the planet Keron, his toys were not so popular. But on this planet, they would be a hit! He would make sure of it.

Dororo was admiring his plushie, also loving the fact that it was made out of recycled material.

"Ok guys that's the last box! It's time to load them on the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon pekapon truck!" Keroro announced.

"Yay!" Tamama said, carrying three boxes of plushies to compete with Angol Mois's two boxes. They loaded the boxes onto the truck and scurried back to headquarters to watch the progress from their world map. The red dots represented the many plushies being sent around the world, and there were many red dots littering the map.

"It's a success!" Keroro said, pumping his fists in the air.

"There's probably message boards up about them by now, or some type of fanfiction." Kululu said.

Keroro clapped it hands. "Look up the message boards!" he said.

Kululu brought up one of them instantly, the other platoon members crowding around the computer.

"I love the Giroro plushies, but who is Natsumi?" Giroro said, reading off one remark.

"Keroro plushies rock!" Keroro said, reading off another comment.

"I love Tamama so much! He is so adorable that I wish he was real." Tamama giggled as he read ones comment.

"It's great how the Dororo plushies are eco-friendly, plus he's so cool!" Dororo said, his heart swelling as he read the nice thoughts about his plushie.

"The kululu plushies are freaky, I'm afraid to even give them to my dog." Kululu read off, a darkness sweeping his gaze.

A dark aura came from Kululu as he read off the many comments about how the kululu plushies freaked them out and should be burned.

"Now that we've captured the hearts of pekoponians, what is our next move?" Keroro said.

"We could make our own show! With the way the plushies are selling, the show will be a hit!" Tamama said, spinning in circles aimlessly.

"Yes, but would it appeal to the adults?" Dororo wandered aloud.

"It doesn't matter if it appeals to them or not! It's their children we can control, don't you see? Children make their parents by toys for them whenever they want one so it's the children we need to please. Then we can start implanting the toys with mind control devices when our show gets popular!" Keroro said.

"He's got a point..." Giroro murmured under his breath.

"Then it's settled, we will start production of 'A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon!' immediately" Keroro boasted, pumping his fists in the air.

**So the platoon, or should I say Kululu, built a movie studio that was way out of budget in the headquarters.**

Sergeant Keroro wore a beret and sat on a chair with his name glued onto the back. "Ok! In this scene, Tamama will have a fight with Giroro over who should get the last cow flesh patty. And...Go!" Keroro announced, cameras rolling.

Tamama balled his fists at Giroro, a dark expression on his face. "There's only one cow flesh patty left, and it's going to be mine." he growled.

"Uh...sure ok. Take it." Giroro said awkwardly.

"Yay!" Tamama cheered, running to the cow flesh patty that had been placed between them.

"CUUTTT!" Keroro shouted, "Giroro that was terrible. What happened to your good acting on Keron?"

"Please don't talk about that." Giroro groaned.

"Ya, you were really good. What happened?" Tamama asked as he nibbled on the cow flesh.

"I...changed." Giroro said.

Suddenly, the door busted down and there stood Natsumi and her younger and less popular brother Fuuyuki. "You were making a movie and didn't tell me!?" Natsumi shouted.

"N...No! We were just .. um... waiting for you!" Keroro said, silently praying she wouldn't kill him.

Natsumi had calmed down and blinked. "Alright then. Well the star is here now!" she said.

"Giroro and Tamama. Redo the scene and this time, Giroro, do better." Keroro shouted.

Tamama balled his fists at Giroro with a dark expression plastered on his face. "There's only one cow flesh patty left, and it's going with me." he growled.

"Er...no. I'm taking it?" Giroro stammered.

Tamama gave a low chuckle. "Is that a challenge?" he asked dangerously.

"Just take it." Giroro said, motioning to the cow flesh.

"Yay!" Tamama cheered, running to the cow flesh patty.

"CUUTTT!", Keroro shouted, "Giroro. You suck."

"Why don't you frogs just use what you do in real life. Other people might think it's interesting. Though we could put some tweaks on it to." Natsumi suggested.

"Yes...YES! That is a great idea that I came up with!" Keroro said.

"So what now, Sarge?" Tamama asked, finishing up his cow flesh.

"I vision Natsumi coming home from school when she is stopped by the handsome, but not as handsome as me, Saburo. He walks with her home and we'll see how things play out from there." Keroro said.

Natsumi's face was red at the thought of being in a scene with Saburo. "W..When do we start shooting?" she said.

Giroro was not loving this idea all that much, Saburo was his rival in love after all.

"Right away! Dororo go fetch Saburo and we'll start filming outside!" Keroro said, motioning for everyone to follow him outside.

**So the platoon, Natsumi, and Fuuyuki went outside to shoot the scene. Giroro had prepared an especially dangerous looking missile to hit Saburo and Natsumi was silently daydreaming about how the events would play out. Saburo had arrived only moments later and seemed to know what he was doing.**

"Ok...ACTION! Quiet on set." Keroro called from his chair, cameras rolling.

Natsumi carried a few books in her hand as she walked down the empty street alone. Her face wasn't as red with all the makeup they had put on her, but a light blush still showed. As she bent her head to hide it, a young man's voice seemed to snap her head up.

"Natsumi, right?" he said, walking up to her.

"Y..Yes." she stammered.

"I'm Saburo. You shouldn't be walking alone, you know." he said, a look of almost innocence on his face.

"Um..I know." she said awkwardly.

"How 'bout I walk with you?" he asked, a sneaky smile on his face.

Her face had gotten even redder and it was starting to show. "Alright." she squealed.

The two walked toward the Hinata house. By the looks of things, they were really hitting it off. As they neared the Hinata house, Saburo stopped suddenly. Natsumi turned around questoningly. She had been informed that they would be improvising the last minutes of the scene.

"Saburo?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her and smiled. Walking closer to her, he gave a low chuckled. "Your so naive Natsumi." he muttered as he neared her.

They were very close now and Natsumi had to force herself not to faint. "What do you mean..." she said, stepping back a little so she could clearly think.

He grabbed her wrist suddenly and pulled her to his chest. "So young and naive..." he whispered.

Natsumi's face was blood red and she was struggling to speak. "I...uh...maybe..." she stammered.

All of a sudden, as Saburo appeared to reach in for a kiss, a missile shot between the two. This was unexpected to both Saburo and Natsumi. "W..what?" Natsumi said, although she was enraged someone stopped the kiss.

Giroro stood atop a building with a missile pointed on Saburo. "Get away from her." he shouted.

"Or what?" Saburo asked with a challenging gaze.

More missiles shot at Saburo but he had expertly dodged them.

Natsumi was clearly confused. But her eyes glared at Giroro and it was improvisation right? She ran up to the building and jumped up with amazing strength. She walked up to Giroro and took the missile from him. "Cut it out!" she growled.

"He's not good for you. I'm looking out for you!" Giroro argued.

Natsumi had then flung him off the building.

A very injured looking Giroro squirmed on the ground in front of the Hinata house.

Saburo poked the red frog with a stick, shrugged, and looked up at Natsumi. "Nice one!" he called.

Natsumi jumped down from the roof. "Uh ya i guess." she said.

"Well, see you around." he said, walking off.

"...And cut! Great scene everyone." Keroro said from atop his director's chair.

Saburo walked back and crossed his arms. "I think that was great. Great job Natsumi," he said with a wink that made Natsumi faint.

Giroro squirmed on the ground.

**Will the A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon Plushies be a big hit or an epic fail? Tune in next time~**


End file.
